Together for Christmas
by December-Angel-Baby
Summary: Time for another Christmas One Shot! Jemily


The rangers were eating breakfast when Ji came into the kitchen with the phone.

"Lauren the phone is for you" Ji said.

"Really who is it?" Lauren asked shocked.

"Just hear for yourself" Ji said with a small smile as Lauren took the phone from him.

"Hello?" Lauren asked.

"Lulu?" A familiar voice that she was very happy to hear.

"Oh my god Charlotte?" Lauren asked happily before she walked into the kitchen. "How are you my little sister?" Lauren asked. It was one of her little sisters Charlotte Lynnette Shiba.

"I'm fine I've got really good news" Charlie said.

"What is it?" Lauren asked.

"Jackie and I are going to make it home for Christmas!" Charlie exclaimed happily.

"Charlotte that's so amazing! This will be the first time in a long time that we've been together for Christmas" Lauren said happily.

"I know and I was wondering if we could bring some guests" Charlie said.

"What kind of guests?" Lauren asked.

"My boyfriend Roy and Jackie's boyfriend Marth. We've been spending the last couple of Christmases with their family. He even took me to France to meet his grandparents it was amazing we even got to see the Eiffel tower" Charlie said. "It's just that we've been together for a long time and I want Roy to get to know you and Jayden"

"I would love to meet your boyfriend. I don't know about Jayden though you know how protective he is over you two" Lauren said.

"I know but you know Jackie and I we won't give up to save our lives" Charlie said. "We're going to home for about three weeks so we can have Christmas and New Years together. "We'll be there in about three days" Charlie said.

"Alright I can't wait I'm going to set up your old rooms to make you guys comfortable" Lauren said.

"Thanks Lulu see you soon" Charlie said before she hung up. Lauren quickly ran into her room, got changed, grabbed her purse, and ran out without a word.

The rangers sat in the living room playing the zord game when Lauren came back with bags upon bags of items.

"Lauren what's with all the bags?" Jayden asked.

"I can't tell you just yet but just know it's going to be a big Christmas surprise" Lauren said.

"Hmm?" Jayden asked.

"You're going to love it trust me" Lauren said before she walked off.

Sixteen year old Charlotte 'Charlie' Shiba walked into her dorm after a long day of classes. She went to a boarding school in New York City. She wanted to go to Syracuse University to be a forensic psychologist after she finished high school.

"Phew!" Charlie exclaimed happily. "Finally Christmas break now all I have to do is get everything packed for when I go back home" Charlie said.

"Charlie the love of my life!" Her boyfriend seventeen year old Roy Bennett exclaimed happily as he walked in.

"Roy?" Charlie asked confused.

"You are looking extra beautiful today" Roy said before he made his way over to her and started kissing her.

"Hmm" Charlie said happily as he kissed her. "Roy" Charlie said as he started kissing on her neck.

"Hmm?" Roy asked as he continued kissing her neck.

"If this some sort of plan so you don't have to meet my brother and my sister it's not going to work" Charlie said.

"Aww man Charlie" Roy said sitting down next to her.

"What is the big deal? I had to meet your parents I even had to get a passport so I could meet your grandparents!" Charlie exclaimed.

"I know" Roy said with a sigh.

"I went to a Red Sox game and a Patriots game two teams that I hate with a burning passion for you!" Charlie said. "Can you just please stop being a baby and have a nice Christmas with me and my siblings?" Charlie asked.

"Alright fine and I guess I can stop being a baby" Roy said with another sigh.

"Thank you sweetie and I promise it won't be that bad. My older sister Lauren is the greatest" Charlie said.

"What about your brother?" Roy asked.

"…My older sister Lauren is the greatest" Charlie said again. "Jayden just takes some warming up to" Charlie said.

"Oh my god I tell this isn't going to end well" Roy said running his fingers through his hair with another said.

"Stop sighing it won't be that bad we'll be together for Christmas" Charlie said.

"Yea that'll be good I guess" Roy said.

"Shut up" Charlie said before she leaned in and kissed her.

Across campus, Charlie's younger twin sister Jacqueline 'Jackie' Shiba was walking hand in hand with her boyfriend, Roy's older brother Marshall 'Marth' Bennett.

"I have to say I love you as a blonde" Marth said looking at her recently dyed ice blonde hair.

"Really?" Jackie asked.

"Yea it makes your eyes look really beautiful" Marth said.

"Aww you flatter me" Jackie said blushing.

"Are you ready for me to meet your big brother and sister" Marth said.

"Yea I guess" Jackie said.

"You don't sound to ready" Marth said.

"It's just they're really protective over us and I don't want them to give you a hard time" Jackie said.

"Don't worry Jacqueline we've been dating for a long time and I want to meet this brother and sister you talk so much about" Marth said.

"Alright I guess I'll try to have a better attitude about this" Jackie said.

"C'mon we've got some packing to do" Marth said.

On the train ride over, Charlie and Roy were snuggled up in the bed cart.

"I love trains" Charlie said.

"Why's that?" Roy asked.

"I don't really know I just love watching all the trees and things go by" Charlie said with a shrug.

"I love your hair by the way" Roy said snuggling up against her now red velvet colored hair.

"You really think so? The lady made it darker than I thought it would be" Charlie said.

"You look beautiful" Roy said.

"Someone's in a better mood" Charlie said.

"Yea I guess this trip won't be to bad" Roy said.

"Thank you" Charlie said smiling.

The next day, Jayden was sitting on the couch watching the news when a knock came to the door.

"Who is it?" Jayden asked as he walked over to the door.

"It's us" Two voices said.

"Can't be" Jayden said before he opened the door and saw his younger sisters. "Charlotte! Jacqueline!" Jayden exclaimed happily before he hugged them both.

"Hey you!" Lauren exclaimed happily as she ran over to them as the other rangers came.

"Who are they?" Mike asked.

"They are Charlotte and Jacqueline Shiba, Jayden and Lauren's little sisters they've been in New York since they were in middle school" Ji said.

"Ji!" Charlie said happily before she and Jackie ran over to hug him.

"How have you been? I must say it's a lot easier to tell you two apart" Ji said.

"That's what we were going for" Charlie said with a small giggle. "Oh we want you to meet some people" Charlie said before the girls quickly ran out and came back in with Roy and Marth. "Jayden, Lulu, Ji this is Roy Bennett"

"And Marshall Bennett" Jackie said.

"Our boyfriends" They said happily.

"…Excuse me?" Jayden asked.

"Yea we've been dating since middle school" Charlie said.

"Wow that's amazing" Emily said.

"Charlie, Jackie this is Mia, Mike, Kevin, Emily and Antonio" Lauren said.

"We remember Antonio" Charlie said.

"Yea that's the dude that always smelled like fish" Jackie said before Jayden covered her mouth.

"I'm sorry Antonio you can see she's still got a rotten little mouth on her" Jayden said. "She can't control what comes out of it" Jayden said.

"Well why don't you bring the bags in and we'll get you all settled in and we'll catch up" Lauren said.

"Sounds good" Jackie said.

After about thirty minutes, Lauren went to go check on Jackie since she hadn't come out to eat.

"Jackie honey? Are you okay?" Lauren asked. She slightly opened the door and saw Jackie curled up on the bed. Lauren smiled and pulled the blanket over her and kissed her forehead.

The next morning, Jackie snug into Jayden's room and fell over Jayden to wake him up.

"Get off of me Jacqueline" Jayden said with his eyes still closed.

"How do you know I'm not Charlotte?" Jackie asked.

"You just told me" Jayden said with a smirk.

"You're not funny" Jackie said whining. "Will you make me breakfast?"

"Sure why not" Jayden said sitting up. "What do you want?"

"Something edible" Jackie said as she ran into the kitchen as Jayden let out a sigh. He made her eggs, bacon, and toast. "So how's the whole samurai thing working out?" Jackie asked as she buttered her toast.

"Pretty good everyone's getting stronger everyday" Jayden said.

"You know Charlie and I could have been good samurai rangers" Jackie said as she put jelly on her toast.

"I know but Lauren and I wanted you to have normal life. Do you not like your life now?" Jayden asked.

"I love life!" Jackie said happily which made Jayden happy. "I get to live in the best city in the world, I'm always with my sister, I go to one of the best schools in the country, I've got the best boyfriend in the world, and I finally made it home to my Jay-Jay and my Lulu for Christmas" Jackie said. "So I really can't complain" Jackie said as she turned her breakfast into a sandwich.

"I'm glad and what are you doing?" Jayden asked.

"I'm making a breakfast buddy" Jackie said with a shrug.

"What?" Jayden asked.

"Jayden, Jayden, Jayden" Jackie said shaking her head. "You need to get out more maybe you can take that little yellow girl out for a date" Jackie said.

"Emily is just a friend Jackie" Jayden said.

"Yea right" Jackie said. "And pigs will fly and lead a teddy bear invasion. I bet you got her something for Christmas"

"Of course I got everyone something for Christmas" Jayden said.

"But did you get her present…first?" Jackie asked.

"…I don't like you" Jayden said narrowing his eyes at her.

"No you just don't like that I'm well beyond on my years" Jackie said.

"Just because you have a boyfriend that you've been with for a long time doesn't make you well beyond your years" Jayden said.

"I just want you to be happy" Jackie said before she took a sip of her red bull.

"Oh no, no, no you are not drinking this while you're here. You're going to be bouncing off the walls" Jayden said.

"What? I drink that stuff all the time when I'm studying" Jackie said.

"But you're not studying you are on vacation you are going to drink juice and water and tea while you're here" Jayden said as he poured the red bull down the drain.

"Poo but I hate tea it taste like zombie sweat" Jackie said.

"You don't know what zombie sweat taste like Jacqueline" Jayden said.

"I had a dream about it once does that count?" Jackie asked.

"…No" Jayden said.

"Double poo" Jackie said pouting.

Charlie was getting dressed in a red long sleeve flannel dress that went down to her knees with a thin black belt around her waist. Then a knock came to the door.

"Come in" Charlie said as she sat down and brushed her hair. Then Lauren walked in.

"Good morning junebug" Lauren said.

"Ugh why do you call me that?" Charlie asked. "I hate junebugs I wear a nice set of earrings and they fly by and knock them out of my ear" Charlie said whining.

"I'm sorry Charlie I just think it's a cute little nickname" Lauren said. "You look so pretty with this straight red hair" Lauren said as she started brushing it.

"Can we go Christmas shopping today? I still have to get presents for Jayden and Jackie. They are so hard to shop for" Charlie said with a sigh.

"Sure we'll go at lunch" Lauren said.

"Sounds good" Charlie said smiling.

At lunch time, Jackie, Marth and Roy were watching Kevin and Mike play chess.

"I've got you in two moves man" Kevin said.

"Yea right" Mike said.

"Alright everyone Charlie and I are going to the mall" Lauren said.

"I want to go to" Jackie said.

"No you have to stay" Charlie said.

"Why?" Jackie asked standing up.

"Because I'm older and I said so" Charlie said.

"How about a dice game? I win you stay you win I stay" Jackie said.

Charlie pulled out a pair of dice that she carried around with her. "Fine" Charlie said before she threw the dice into the air. "Call it" Charlie said before the dice landed.

"Odd" Jackie said.

"Even" Charlie said before the dice landed on the ground. "Double sixes twelve even I win"

"Damn it" Jackie said.

"We'll be back later Jackie" Lauren said before she kissed her youngest sister's forehead and they walked out.

"No fair" Jackie said before she sat back down between Roy and Marth.

"It won't be that bad Jacqueline we'll just hang out here and watch Christmas specials" Marth said wrapping an arm around her.

"I guess" Jackie said with a sigh.

"Oops" Mike said before he knocked the board over.

"Mike you did that on purpose" Kevin said as Jackie set the pieces back to their original spots. "Wow they're all in the same spot how'd you remember that?" Kevin asked.

"Photographic memory" Jackie said with a shrug. "And you my friend are a cheater, cheater pumpkin eater" Jackie said poking Mike.

"Yea, yea" Mike said with a sigh.

Jayden and Emily were sitting outside Jayden was showing Emily what he got his sisters for Christmas.

"Okay so before she left to go perfect the sealing symbol Lauren use to love to take pictures with my mom so I got her this really cool camera" Jayden said holding up the high tech camera before he put it in the box so Emily could wrap it.

"Wow it's amazing" Emily said.

"Then I got Charlie this pearl necklace she's really into the 1950s she's all about the clothes and the fashion so I though that'd be good" Jayden said as he the necklace back in the box so Emily could wrap that one.

"That's so pretty I'm sure she'll love" Emily said. "So what'd you get Jackie?"

"She was the hardest one out of all three but I somehow did it" Jayden said. "She really wants to go to this fancy art school in New York City and she's never had an art kit so I got her one it's got coloring pencils, oil pastels, acrylic paint, paint brushes the whole nine yards" Jayden said.

"Being the only boy out of three girls you and your father must have been really close" Emily said.

"At first" Jayden said. "But then Charlie and Jackie came around and they were oh so cute. They were like the apple of my father's eye. My mother didn't know she was giving birth to twins. Charlie was born here at the Shiba house and Jackie was born at the hospital they ended up having two different birthdays" Jayden said.

"Well good for them not every twin get their own birthday" Emily said. "So what did you get me for Christmas?" Emily asked innocently.

"Oh no I know that look" Jayden said standing up.

"What look?" Emily asked.

"The 'Jayden please give me what I want look' you use it all the time" Jayden said.

"I do not!" Emily said standing up.

"Yes you do Em I have three sisters and two younger sisters that use it all the time" Jayden said as they walked into the Shiba house.

"You are no fun" Emily said pouting.

Once Charlie and Lauren got back from the mall the rangers decided to have a snowball fight. Jayden and Lauren watched from the porch.

"Just like old times" Lauren said smiling.

"Yea" Jayden said with a small smile. Jayden let out a groan as he watched Jackie pull her boyfriend in for a kiss. He let out a small blush which made Jackie giggle.

"I love it when you blush" Jackie said.

"It just embarrasses me when you kiss me in public you know it makes me do that" Marth said.

"That's why I do it" Jackie said before she leaned in and kissed him again.

"Don't make such a sour face Jayden they're sixteen years old they tend to have boyfriends at their age. They're very pretty girls" Lauren said.

"I know that it's just that I haven't seen them in forever and they bring these boyfriends back with them" Jayden said.

"Why don't you talk to them?" Lauren asked.

"Fine" Jayden said with a sigh. "Roy, Marth you want to go for a walk?" Jayden asked as he walked over to them. Charlie and Jackie let out whimper and they held on to their boyfriends. "I'm not going to hurt them" Jayden said.

"Will you promise these faces will look the same as when they left?" Jackie asked.

"Yes I promise I just want to talk to them" Jayden said.

"Alright fine" Charlie said.

"Don't worry babe we'll be right back" Marth said as Charlie quickly wrote a letter and slipped it in Jayden's pocket.

They started walking into the city and Jayden started showing them around.

"Does it always snow like this?" Roy asked.

"Only in December" Jayden said with a shrug.

"Lucky it seems like it's always snowing in New York City" Roy said with a sigh.

"So how did you meet my sisters anyway?" Jayden asked.

"At a dance they have every year at the school" Marth said.

"Yea it was at the middle school half of the school" Roy said.

~FLASHBACK~

Thirteen year old Roy Bennett was leaning against a pillar at the school dance. He is wearing a white long sleeve dress shirt, a grey vest, a red tie, grey pants, and red converses.

"Hey Roy why aren't you wearing a tux?" His friend Giovanni asked as he walked over to him.

"Please I don't do tuxes reminds me of my dad" Roy said with a sigh. Then he saw a girl with curly chocolate brown hair and dark red eyes cross the room wearing a long floral print dress. "Who is that?" Roy asked.

"That is Charlotte Shiba pretty little thing isn't she?" Giovanni asked.

"Pretty doesn't even begin to describe her" Roy said.

"Looks like old Roy boy's in love" Giovanni said. "Why don't you go talk to her?" Giovanni asked.

"Oh no" Roy said.

"Why not?" Giovanni asked.

"That girl and me that is not happening" Roy said.

"Not if I have something to say about it" Giovanni said before he pushed Roy into Charlie.

"Ah!" Charlie exclaimed about to fall but Roy caught her.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry" Roy said.

"No, no it's fine" Charlie said pushing her hair back behind her ear. "Um I'm Charlie"

"Nice to meet you" Roy said shaking her hand. "I'm Roy. So Charlie?" Roy asked confused.

"It's short for Charlotte I've been called Charlie for as long as I can remember. I don't even remember how it got started to be honest" Charlie said with a shrug.

"I like it, it's unique" Roy said.

"Thanks" Charlie said with a small smile.

Meanwhile, Marth was sitting outside on the balcony. He wasn't much of a party person. He is wearing a black dress shirt, a blue tie, dark blue jeans, and blue high tops. He saw the door open and Jackie came out. She is wearing a long royal blue dress and brown flip flops.

"I'm sorry I didn't think anyone was out here" Jackie said.

"Oh it's fine" Marth said.

"Oh wow" Jackie said running up to the rail. "This city is so amazing" Jackie said. The sight of New York City was taking her breathe away.

"First time here?" Marth asked.

"Yea my life at home is a little…hectic so my brother and sister sent mm and my twin sister here. I miss them a lot but I'm really glad they did" Jackie said.

"Yea I've lived here my whole life and this place never ceases to amaze me" Marth said. "I'm Marshall but everyone calls me Marth" Marth said.

"I'm Jacqueline but everyone calls me Jackie" Jackie said.

"Jacqueline that's a very pretty name" Marth said which made Jackie smile.

"Thank you" Jackie said. "Hey look at that bald guy down there"

"Yea what about him?" Marth asked.

"I'll be right back" Jackie said before she ran inside and ran back out with a water balloon and dropped it on his head.

"Hey you crazy kid!" The man exclaimed causing Jackie to laugh.

"You carry around balloons with you?" Marth asked.

"Yea for moments like that!" Jackie exclaimed laughing again. Very quickly, Marth fell in love with that laugh.

~END FLASHBACK~

"Yea that sounds like Jackie" Jayden said with a sigh. "Well my sisters obviously like you guys a lot but if you hurt them I will make you pay" Jayden said sternly.

"Don't worry Jayden we like your sisters a lot" Roy said.

"Yea we would never hurt them" Marth said.

"Good to know" Jayden said with a nod.

Christmas morning, everyone was gathered around the Christmas tree opening presents.

"Yay! My present from Jayden is bigger than mean he loves me the most!" Jackie said happily hugging her huge Christmas present which made Lauren and Charlie groan.

"Just go ahead and open it" Jayden said. Jackie frantically started ripping the package open.

"Oh yay! An art set this is awesome!" Jackie exclaimed happily.

"I thought you might like it" Jayden said as Jackie hugged him.

"Thanks so much for the camera Jayden" Lauren said pulling out the camera.

"Yea and this pearl necklace is so pretty" Charlie said happily.

Jayden let out a happy sigh. He didn't know how he did it but he managed to make all three of his sisters happy.

"You must be a magician you managed to make all three of them happy" Mike said.

"I feel like a magician" Jayden said as he handed Mike his present.

"Merry Christmas Jayden" Emily said handing him his present.

"Thanks Em" Jayden said before he handed Emily her present. "And merry Christmas to you to" Jayden said.

"Thanks" Emily said sitting down next to him.

"Wow Em you got me a Babe Ruth baseball and a baseball card. How on earth did you get this?" Jayden asked.

"My uncle collects them and he let me have them" Emily said.

"You should cherish it, he was probably the best player for the Yankees" Charlie said.

"He started on the Red Sox" Roy said.

"Here we go again" Marth said with a sigh as Jackie sat between his legs.

"These two are always going at it about the Yankees and the Red Sox" Jackie said with a sigh.

"But he's known for being a Yankee's player" Charlie said. "And this is a Yankee's baseball card" Charlie said taking it from Jayden and putting it in Roy's face.

"I didn't know you were a Yankee's fan Charlie" Lauren said.

"Yea and it's terrible because my boyfriend is a Red Sox fan" Charlie said.

"You should hear them when they play" Marth said.

"It's absolute hell" Jackie said.

Then Emily started to rip into her present. It was a charm bracelet with a little silver cow charm.

"Aww thank you Jayden it looks like the cows at home" Emily said before she kissed Jayden's cheek. "Thank you"

"You're welcome" Jayden said blushing.

"Jayden you look like you're going to throw up" Jackie said before Jayden threw a pillow at her.

"Poo" Jackie said pouting.

"Merry Christmas Jacqueline" Marth said handing her the Christmas present.

"Oh yay!" Jackie exclaimed happily. She opened to reveal a pair of black star earrings. "Oh Marth they're beautiful" Jackie said before she kissed his cheek.

"Here you go Charlie" Roy said handing her a present.

"Thank you Roy" Charlie said pulling out the Yankee's t-shirt.

"Yea, yea, yea" Roy said slightly upset about purchasing a Yankee's t-shirt.

After dinner, Jayden and Emily were sitting outside on the porch.

"I love the bracelet you got me" Emily said.

"I'm glad…So Emily?" Jayden asked.

"Hmm?" Emily asked still looking at her bracelet.

"I was wondering if you weren't doing anything for New Years Eve maybe you wanted to do something…with me" Jayden said.

"Are you asking me on a date?" Emily asked.

"Uh yes" Jayden said.

"I'd love to" Emily said before Jayden leaned in and kissed her. She was shocked at first but she smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. They didn't notice, Charlie and Jackie watching from the window.

"About damn time" Charlie and Jackie said.

"You two don't be so nosy" Lauren said. "Go off" Lauren said.

"Fine, fine" Charlie and Jackie said before they walked off. Lauren smiled at her brother before she closed the curtains on the new young couple.


End file.
